


Happy Birthday, Severus!

by PhoenixCharm180



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art with text, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCharm180/pseuds/PhoenixCharm180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, for Severus, from Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Severus!

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork is a little big, use the browser's zoom-out option if you can see the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own or claim rights to Harry Potter.  
> Please don't reproduce the art without the artist's permission.


End file.
